sick
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: cordelia is sick and they have a suprise visit from buffy


Cordelia was laid on the sofa a wet flannel held to her head when angel approached her.

Heyy baby how you feeling? She groaned and burried her head into the sofa away from the light. That bad huh? She just nodded. Do you wanna stay here tonight? Again she nodded but she looked at him this time he took in her apearence and gasped. She had huge dark circles under her eyes, her skin pale, probly as pale as his own, she wore none of her usual makeup she looked tired and weak and so unlike cordy.

Comeon. he scooped her into his arms and she burried her face into his chest as he carried her into his bed room closing the door behind them to keep out the noise. He lowered her to the bed and turned on the light.

Too bright. Too bright.

sorry. He turned a few lamps on. Better?

Yeah thank you angel.

Oh that was nothing.

I don t mean that dumbass.

You don t?

No I mean taking care of me it s been a relief to have you here for me.

Hey I will always take care of you.

Thank you.

Is there anything you need or want?

No I just want you to stay with me?

forever. They snuggled together on the bed and angel ran his fingers through her hair.

Promise you will be here when i wake up?

I promise.

Ok. she fell asleep within 10 minuetes.

*************  
>Half and hour later.<p>

Angel you need to come downstairs.

Wes? Why?

Buffy is down their damanding to see you.

Well tell her i can t i have my priorties she s not one of them my most important priority is cordy followed by my family.

I m honoured, but you have to tell her yourself she won t listen, we tried to tell her that you were busy but she flipped, and started beating us up telling us she was the most important person in your life, and none can change that.

Ok im comming, but but i have to wake her up first i won t break my promise, he turned thecordy and shook her slightly Cor babe wake up.

Angel?

Yeah it s me.

Whats going on?

Buffy s downstairs she want s to see me.

So what you woke me up to break up with me? she felt tears prick her eyes but fought them back she wouldn t let him see her cry.  
>God no! he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes but knew she would force herself not to cry as she would put it, im not some cry-buffy he felt himself smile and quikly turned his attention back to his girlfreind. Look me and buffy we are done. Even if she doesn t belive it i love you. nothing will ever change that im not intrested in buffy not nomore i just woke you up so i didn t break my promise she is sorta going syco gal on gunn and wes.<p>

Ok let s go.

Wait! I think you should stay and rest your still pretty ill.

And let buffy get her hands on my boyfreind no way!

What dont you trust me or something?

Of corse i trust you thats not even the question i dont trust her. Look i will take this. She picked up her flannel. Please angel?

Fine. Damn her he could never deny her anything. One condition you don t leave my side.

Ok done comeon let s see what *she* wants. She got up and suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled angel caught her and was helping her walk.

When they arrived downstairs he helped her onto the sofa. Do you need anything? He touched her forhead God your burning up again ill get you some ice.

Um Angel?

I ll b back in a minuete ok Cor?

Yeah. he presed a soft kiss into her hair and gave her hand a quick squeeze before entering the kitchen

Hello? Am I invisible?

Nope.

There was a time he would drop everything just to help me. Or the moment i was in the room he would ammediatly stop and draw all his attention to me.

Buffy sorry to rain on your parade wait im not. You may be buffy same blond hair same slay scedule but that dosnt mean angels the same guy- well vamp he was all those years ago i mean he is so more happy now.

What changed?

He moved on he has freinds no family who loves him and make him so happy like he makes me us happy.

But not perfectly happy.

WHY THE HELL NOT!

Because of aAgelus!

HE HAS A PERMENENT SOUL!

WHAT! AND THE REASON I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS?

HE DOSNT LOVE YOU NOMORE HE GOT OVER YOU. She flopped down on the sofa she turned to wes Talking really takes it outa ya. Her voice weak and shaky.

That could ve been the shouting. He chukcled. Before turning concerned. Do you want me to get Angel? She just nodded her before turning into the sofa away from the furios slayer when Cordy was silent Buffy shoved her hard

Buffy can we not do the jelous thing right now?

Angel enterted with ice in a bag as a makshift ice back he was moving with speed to her side Wesely trailing behind he reached her side and placed the icepack on her neck and she turned round.

Angel?

Hey baby here is your ice i knew you should have stayed upstairs He pressed the ice to her head.  
>Buffy noticed how close they were and decided angel would be so angry at her if she didbt at least apoligize.<p>

Look cordelia im sorry.

It s okay. im sure you didnt mean to shove me so hard I thought I was gunna go through the sofa.

SHOVE YOU? SHE SHOVED YOU! he turned to Buffy. YOU FUCKING SHOVED MY GIRLFREIND?

Girlfreind?

Oops.

Yes girlfreind not that it has anything to do with you. He turned back to Cordelia Hey baby how you holding up?

Ok i guess.

Angel can we talk?

We are talking.

No we are not.

Connor came round the corner.

If you say some thing and daddy says something back then you are talking.

Yeah but you little rat.

Hows my little man?

He wonders were his fathers been. He copys Cordy alot he really loves her.

Daddys been taking care of Mummy.

How Is mummy?

She s doing ok.

Mummy? Cordelia put on her strongest face and sat up.

Hey Connor im fine see? She picked him up onto her lap. Your getting a little big for this now connor sweetie how long were you round that corner?

Well i was coming till i saw blondie. he pointed to Buffy Shouting at mummy and i got scared.

Connor! that was rude do it again.

Blondie! Blondie! And they both colapsed in giggles.

Cordy! Connor! You guys are such little terrors when your together.

But daddy you know you love us. He was becoming a minuture cordy

Damn staright He kissed connor on the hair and he jumped of his mothers lap to hug his uncle Wes and Angel kissed Cordy. She kissed him back and Buffy watched he never kissed her like that he never even kissed her infront of anyone much less like that. oh well! he will forget about her soon when they have talked.

I m gunna come back tommorow I told my dad I wouldn t be long.

Ok bye blondie see ya wouldnt wanna be ya. Connor was the only one to even ignolage she even spoke Angel didn t even break his worshship of cordelia s lips.

Mummy daddy? Angel reluctently drew his attention away from her lips to his son

ats up connor?

I dont trust blondie i was getting serious negative energy from her

You did? like what?

I dont know *exactly* but i sense the negative energy beetween mummy and daddy and jelousy towards mummy and love towards daddy I think she wants daddy and she is going to try split you up don t let her. he had become smart and picked words up from his uncle s aunt s and his parents

we wont connor we promise.

Ok i hate her just saying anyway gotta go and he ran into the yard.

We cant let her do that Angel.

We won t i love you nothing can change that. I would never let her break us apart now you should get some rest.

I love you He swept her off her feet into his bedroom they setled onto the bed and fell asleep.

**********************************  
>Three days later.<p>

Cordelia woke up in angel s bed feeling refreshed energized and so much better. weird one nights sleep does that to you. She thought she went downstairs as the smell of food invaded her nose she walked into the kitchen to find angel cooking she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind he turned to face her.

Hey baby I was gunna wake you up but you looked so peacefull so I left you a little longer hoping you would wake yourself up and here you are im babling arnt I? So you feel better?

Yeah I do weird how one nights sleep can leave you feeling so refreshed.

Actually you were asleep for three days.

Three days! Nowonder i feel so hungry.

I made you some breakfast follow me She follwed him into the besement were he had converted it into a dining room the table filled with lots of plates of food sausages bacon eggs omlettes pancakes syrup fruit choclate sandwitches toast scrambles egg.

And I know you wont be able to eat it all but i m sure Gunn and Fred will help ill be back in a minuete enjoy.

Were are you going?

Don t worry baby He took her face in his hands and kissed her I m just gunna get some blood i will be back in a minuete.

Angel drink it down here.

Half an hour later.

Mostly Gunn Fred and Cordelia had finneshed the food with a little help from Wesley and Angel when they pesuaded him.

I m completly stuffed cordy how can you not be stuffed?

cuz i ve been asleep for three days and i still didn t eat as much as you anyway im gunna do the dishes.

I ll help. Angel practilcally jumped as soon as she spoke.

Ok baby comeon. They took all the plates with help from the others into the kitchen. Cordy stated to run the water when she decided to splash Angel when she first did it he looked completly shoked just stood there and stared at her before slashing her with more water. She grabbed a cup filled in with water and raised it and angel filled a bottle and she froze terrified then she thought what the hell and thew the cup over his head so he squirted the complete content of bottle all over her soaking her before pinning her to the ground.

His full weight ontop of her. You look so adorable soaking wet and all sexy.

Really? You too you look so yummy i could eat you up

Come and get me ... wait i will come and get you he kissed her for as long as she could go without breath and was about to kiss her again when she got her breath back but Connor came round the corner.

Mummy! Angel got of Cordy and helped her to her feet. Mummy are you all better now?

You betcha come here and give mummy a hug. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms.

So mummy can you read me a story tonight?

Of course I can has daddy not been reading you one?

He has but he is not as good as mummy.

Ok how about i read it tonight and daddy comes to see how its done yeah?

Yeah She put him down and looked over at Angel an evil glint in her eye and an evil smile.

Connor go get your water gun.

end.

reveiws please please please 


End file.
